The Fault In Our Souls
by Bubbly Noelephant
Summary: TFIOS AU- Everyone dreams of falling in love. Getting married, having kids, and the cycle starts all over again. Again, and again. Person after person. But, for me, all I cared about was living into the next day. I never thought I would fall in love, until I met Soul Evans. Who apparently wants a dying girlfriend. Hi, my name is Maka, and I have cancer.


**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

_My name is Maka Rose Albarn._

I sighed as I continued to write in my jounal like my therapist told me to. Wich baisically mean's if I don't, I get an hour long lecture about, 'remembering' and 'respecting' and alot of other bullshit. I just got a new one but I have been writing in them for a long time.

_And I have cancer. I don't know how long I will live for, but, the cancer has not moved from my lungs ever since I was 13. I'm 17 now._

I'm 17 now. I really don't see why I have to write in this thing, according to my doctor I'm derpressed becuase I denied that I am derpressed. Apparently she knows everything beacause she has a piece of paper in a frame from Ivy Leauge. I closed the fucia notebook and looked out the window as my mom drove me to the support group I am being forced to go to every week. When we finally pulled up to the church my mom lightly grabbed my arm and I turned to look at her. She looked exactly like me, the ashe blonde hair (mine is hot pink on the tips), the green eyes, the ivory skin, and whole package. Except chest.

"Hey, try and make some friends. I don't want you to end up like a crazy cat lady. Don't do that to me, alright?" She smiles trying to lift my spirits. I just smile at her and get out of the car. Tugging my oxygen tank with me. Walking downstairs into the church into the litteral heart of Jesus. I walk among the croud of cancer surrvivors and people with cancer, dragging my oxygen tank with me. When I finally get there like usual, I go for the snack table, chockolate cookies make everything better.

~SOUL~

I casually walked with my friend Black*Star to this support group that he has to go to every week. He looks over at me as we walk down the stairs,

"Really man, it's not all that bad. Also, there is this cute girl named Maka there. She never really speaks at this thing she sort of just sits there in her seat writing something in this notebook. She usually keeps to herslef." Star smiled at me. He had blue hair, green eyes, and a bionic leg from when he had cancer. He was a martial arts teacher before that. So he is a fighter both ways.

When we finally got downstairs, it was full of people with cancer, and surrvivors I think. I tell Star I will be at the snack table and I see a girl with hot pink dip dyed hair there, writng something in a notebook crouchecd down, legs to her stomach, against the leg of the table.

~MAKA~

I was chomping down on a chocolate cookie when a shadow loomed over me. I looked behind me to see a guy with platinum white hair and ruby red eyes look at me. He slid down next to me.

"Hi."

"Hi." After I said this, he attempted to look into my notebook but I quickly snapped it shut. Marking my place with my pencil and placing it next to me. I look at the guy.

"So?" I begin, chomping on a cookie.

"You new to the group?" I ask, looking at him. I reach my arm up and grab a waterbottle without looking and took a sip from it.

"No, I'm here with my friend," Pointing to Star above us who was stuffing his face of cookies.

"but my brother Wes died of cancer when I was 6. So I'm a little educated about it. Or as much as a 6 year old could be." She smiled a little at my joke at the end.

"So, what's your name?" He asks.

"Maka Rose." He smiles. I note his shark like teeth.

"Well, Maka Rose, my name is Soul." When I was about to speak, Stien clapped his hands together.

"Alright! If everyone will take a seat, we can begin." I grab my notebook at waterbottle and drag my oxygen tank along with me, going to my seat. I cross one leg over the other and open my notebook and begin doing what I do in it as Stien started talking about his ballesness again.

While Stein was speaking my mind kept thinking back to Soul. What was that feeling before? What did I feel around him? I will google it later. So when it time to pray, I closed my eyes and bowed my head. At the end of the prayer they do the same thing every time.

"And please let the fighter whom have lost their fight, be in a safer place. Kade, Paige, Medusa, Marie, Addie, Denise," Someday, I was gonna be at the bottom of that list, when everyone stopped listening. I knew it was eventually gonna come. It just had to.

~SOUL~

While everyone prayed, I looked up at Maka. She really was cute, I have to admit. So when the whole thing let out after the prayer, I set out to go and find her. I quickly say bye to Star and grab a few chocolate cookies.

When I get out from the litteral heart of Jesus, (or that's what Star called it) I see Maka walking towards the curb.

"Maka Rose! Wait!" I shout running to catch up to her. She keeps walking as I now walk next to her. She swiched her hand that she was carrying her oxygen tank with so it wouldn't hit me. We both took a seat on the curb

"Hi again." She turned to look at me. I could tell she was trying not to puke with Kidd sucking his girlfriends face off against the wall of the church.

"Hi. And it's just Maka." I take out the napkin filled with chocolatey goodness and put it in between us.

"Cookie? Just Maka?" I takes one begins to nibble on it. I take box of ciggarettes out of my pocket. The blonde looks at me with discust.

'Really? Really?! And things where going so well." She mumbled. About to delete my contact from her phone.

"Chill Maka Rose, it's a metaphor." I explain, placing a ciggarette in my mouth. I raised an eyebrow at me. I sigh.

"These things are deadly. If, you light them. If you don't light them, then how can inhale the poisions and toxins that are in the smoke? Exactly, you can't. So, they can't kill you or me, or anyone around us, can they?" I say.

"Besides, I only need, like a pack a year. These this a durable."

"Oh, I get it." She laughs. That is when she noticed and car pull up in the lot. She looked at me.

"Oh, um, I have to go. Bye." She says and gets up adjusting the nubs in her nose. Waling towards a pickup truck and quicly sliding in. I sigh and watch her drive away.

**If you guys didn't sense it, I was fangirling writing the metaphor part...**


End file.
